Brother of Mine
by The Writing Shows
Summary: Maia (ma-e-ah) tells her little brother, Misto's, story of how he found love in the most unexpected place. Not Complete
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maia (Ma-e-ah) and the Magical is my youngest brother. My other siblings are Alonzo and Victoria. I am the oldest out of all of them and usually the cat they go to first for advice. We are starting at the very beginning of Misto's quest. This is a tale of how he found love in the most unexpected place. Let's get started!

 _ **-Welcome To The World, Baby Quaxo!-**_

I was sitting with Alonzo and Victoria, waiting for mom to come out with the new kitten. We didn't know much about this new kitten that will be joining the family. Mom and Dad wanted it to be a surprise for us, to make the whole thing more exciting.

"How long does it take for a kitten to come, Maia? I am getting bored already, Maia." Alonzo, with his little kitten voice, asked me.

"You were both different, I don't think that there is a set time, Alonzo. Just wait, you will be so happy once the kitten, mom, and dad come out of that room. You remember when Victoria was born, right? We had to wait right here and we were so bored. Then when they came out with Victoria, we couldn't help but be so happy." I told Alonzo, trying to keep him interested.

"Yeah, I remember that. It was an amazing day, how could anyone forget?" Alonzo looked down at Victoria and smiled. He surely loved being a older brother.

Our father walked into the room and motioned use to follow him into the room. We all followed, so excited to see a new sibling. Victoria held my hand until we were in the room, this was her first younger sibling.

"Kits, this is your new baby brother, Quaxo. Come on, don't be shy." Father told us with his soft, fatherly voice. He went closer to mom so we could all look at the newborn kitten. He picked up Victoria because she was still too small to see over mom and the bed.

"Daddy, why is he so small? Isn't he supposed to be big like Lonzie?" Victoria said with confusion visible in her voice.

"Well, he isn't supposed to be as big as Alonzo. He is smaller than what the rest of you were, though." Mom said with slight laughter. Victoria was a funny little kitten. She always found a way to cheer everyone up, even if everyone was happy already.

We all snapped out of our daze when someone knocked on the door of the den. I was the one to leave to see who was there.

"Munkustrap! You came at the perfect time! Mother had her kitten not to long ago. Would you like to see it?" I was excited that my best friend showed up out of all the cats that could have been at the door.

"Indeed, if your mother doesn't mind. Would you like me to get my mother and father? They would love to see the new addition to the tribe. They could even bring Tugger, if your parents wouldn't mind." Munkustrap said with his normal upbeat voice. I was only surprised that he didn't ask to see if Macavity could come over.

I excused myself for a second and ran to my mother and father. "Mom, dad! Can Munk and his family come to see Quaxo?" They agreed to it. I thanked them and then ran back to Munkustrap.

"Mother and father agreed. They said all your family is welcomed." I politely told him and watched as he went to get his family. "Thanks, Maia!" He yelled as he ran off.

 _ **-When Munkustrap and his family joined the group in the room-**_

"Cat Morgan, Griddlebone." Old Deuteronomy said with a bow of his head. "Now, who is this small one?"

"This is Quaxo, Old Deuteronomy. He is pretty small, isn't he dears? I'm sure he'll make a fine father, mate, and maybe even protector." Father, no matter what, is always proud of his kittens. They mean everything to him.

"He does seem the type to protect what and who he loves. I see much in his future, Morgan." Grizabella told my father. She had the Rum Tum Tugger in her arms. He was a bundle of fur, indeed.

"Grizabella, please, come closer. Let the boys meet, shall we?" Mother looked at Grizabella with that motherly face.

"Lets, Griddlebone. They look like they will be the ladies men." She told mother and then sat Tugger down next to Quaxo carefully.

Both of the boys were looking at each other with open eyes. They seemed to be examining each other, seeing the difference between one another. They seemed so cute together, I couldn't believe it. They, in a way, reminded me of Munkustrap and I when we met each other for the first time.

"Magical Misto." Was all Tugger said to Quaxo. It was Tugger's first words and everyone looked shocked.

"The Tugger." Was all Quaxo said to Tugger. It was Quaxo's first words and again, everyone was shocked.

"Well, these boys might know something that we don't. They might be onto something here. Time can only tell though." Old Deuteronomy told the group with a bit of a smile.

 _ **-Note-**_

If you would like me to continue this, please tell me. I don't normally do the diary sort of thing so, I wanted to know if anyone even likes what I have so far. Thank You

-The Writing Shows


	2. Chapter 2

"Deuteronomy, I think you are onto something." Our father said with his paw to his mouth. "These boys are very special indeed. They had their first words quicker than any jellicle."

"Munkustrap, what do you see in their future?" Mother kindly asked my best friend.

"I see wonderful and incredible mates." Munk looked over at me while he said this. "I think they would be very good together. I see Tugger's happiness in Quaxo."

"Very well said Munkustrap. I agree, mother. I also see the future of heartbreaker in them both. Not that that is very good all the time. I see much more than just horrible little heartbreakers in them. I wish for the best for him." I told my mother with full truth and a smile.

"I think they will love each other too much to hurt many other hearts." Alonzo said with the smile he had when he practically predicted the birth of Quaxo. When Victoria was born Alonzo said ' I can't wait for that baby brother that is coming.'

Tugger and Quaxo looked up at Alonzo and just stared. They seemed kind of amused by Alonzo's thought. They didn't seem to object it, though. I still wonder, to this day, what they were thinking at that moment. Only they will know, if they remember.

-Welcome to kit school, Quaxo-

"Well, is this the tiny one I have heard so much about?" Jennyanydots asked me with her big smile.

I was the one that was bringing Quaxo to Kitten School. All of us were still going to kit school when Quaxo had his first day. The only thing I was worried about for little Quaxo was meeting so many new cats and his magic. They didn't mix well together and Quaxo doesn't know much about how to handle his magic.

"Yes, Miss Jenny. This is the wonderful little Quaxo." I had a proud smile across my face. I always had that smile when one of my siblings joined something with me. It was natural by now.

"Well, has he met anycat here?" Jenny gestured to all the cats around the room.

"He knows Tugger, they are super close. He knows Munkustrap, he was there to watch him grow with me. I believe thats it… Besides us, of course." I told her, for some reason I didn't have to list off like twenty cats. I guess Quaxo has been more alone then Alonzo and Victoria.

"Tuggie!" Quaxo ran to his best friend with his adorable smile.

"Quax!" Tugger met him in the middle with his little adorable smile as well.

"Maia, there you are. I thought that you weren't going to come!" Munkustrap met me by the boys.

"Hey, Munk. I'm sorry, I had to wake up three little ones this morning. I'm glad to even get here in a decent time." I chuckled a little but then gave him a hug.

"Maia, where is Plato?" Victoria asked me with her confused face. It was so adorable that I almost forgot to answer her.

"Over there, Victoria. Etcetera and him seem pretty close." I pointed and commented to her. She looked at me with her mouth open.

"No, him and Etcetera can't be. Etcetera is obsessed with the new kitten in our group." Victoria pointed at a new face, indeed. "That is Acer. He is pretty cute but i'm more of a Plato girl." She then skipped over to Plato and wrapped her arm around him.

"Maia! Maia!" Alonzo was yelling at me but I was to distracted by Victoria's new sudden over interest in Plato. He yelled again "Maia! Where is she?"

"Who?" I said, finally out of my daze. "Oh, Electra? Over there, sweet." He ran over to Electra and did his jazz paws.

"Maia, you okay?" Munkustrap looked at me with consern. "I want to talk to you."

"I'm fine. What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him, right in the eyes.

"Did you see where Quaxo and Tugger went?" He looked around over and over.

"I don't know! Ummmm… We need to go searching right now." I jumped into action and started the search. "Quaxo! Tugger! Where are you two?" I yelled on and on.

I saw a vision of where Quaxo was. I defintely saw Tugger there, as well. "Follow me, Munk!"

I ran and he followed. We ran and ran until I saw them. Quaxo was using his magic and Tugger was watching. "Boys… You know you are supposed to be in the den. It is cold out here. Look at you Quaxo, you can't see the white on you anymore. You are black and pink colored right now. Come on, we are going to go back." Munk and I picked the boys up and they sank into our fur. We carried them all the way back, a long walk. The bad part was that we couldn't run.

We eventually got back to the kit school den. They were super cold and so were we. It was just to cold in the open for us. Good thing that Jenny had some spare blankets for us to cover up with.

"Munkustrap, why wasn't I as cold as Quax? We were out there the same amount of time." Tugger wasn't the most observant little kitten… Which meant that he didn't notice that he has a lot more fur than Quaxo.

"Well, Tugger. Quaxo was more cold because he has less fur than you do." Munkustrap told him and pointed to the sleeping Quaxo in my arms.

"Tugger, there isn't anything to worry about. He just has less fur because you are a Maine Coone and he is a Tuxedo. There is defintely a difference between the two." I told the little kitten.

"Okay, Maia and Munk. That seems to cover it all." He paused and looked at the ground. "Now, if I cuddled with him… Would he get warmer quicker? I would do it for Quax." He looked over at me.

"If you want to cuddle with him, Tugger. It would be fine if you did. I'm sure he'd be fine with it." I laid Quaxo down on the blanket and Tugger crawled over to him.

They cuddled for a long time. I was glad that they were fine. If not, this story would not be so happy.

I looked around and then spoke to Munkustrap."Munk, I love this but… where is Victoria and Alonzo?"

-Welcome to the Jellicle Ball, Quaxo!-

"Quaxo, can you believe it? It is time for the Jellicle Ball! You are finally old enough. Although you won't be able to join the Mating Dance until next ball. I'm sure you will have an amazing time, Quaxo. Remember, Tugger will be there as well so you won't get to bored when it is time for you little ones to just watch." I was getting Quaxo ready for the Jellicle Ball tonight and speaking to him at the same time. I considered myself a multi-tasker at that time.

"Yeah, the Mating Dance has to wait for me. I can't wait until next year though. I'll be able to be in the whole ball!" Quaxo was super happy, but it was for the wrong year. I wish at that moment that he knew what was going to happen later that night.

"Quaxo, that's what you don't understand. Just being able to be in the ball is a big thing. Yes, next year may be better, but think of the fun you and your friends could have tonight. I bet you will all have an amazing time. Don't sweat the future so much, Quaxo." I told him with a smile, hoping that he would smile back.

"Yes, Maia." He smiled to me. "I can't wait for tonight. I can't wait to hang out with Tugger. I can't wait for the wonder of the night."

-After the ball-

I couldn't help but think the whole time 'Who would Quaxo do the mating dance with next year?'.

"Maia, you and Tobias were amazing at the mating dance! You looked so into the dance!" Victoria was acting so amazed, jumping and yelling.

I sighed and then replied. "Not as good as Munkustrap and Alonzo. They looked so in love. I can't believe that they actually did the dance… I thought Munk wasn't going to do it." I was originally going to ask Munkustrap to do the mating dance with me, but then he went with Alonzo… I was kind of heart-broken… Good thing little Quaxo was there to keep a smile on my face.

"Maia, I'm going to cry…" Quaxo was walking slowly with a frown upon his face. He had a smile the whole ball, from what I saw.

"What's wrong, Quaxo? Are you okay?" I ran over to him and gave him a hug then let him speak.

"I think I like someone… I don't think they would ever like me back though…" He just started crying and walked to his bedroom.

"What? Quaxo might like someone?" I stared at the ground, not knowing what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quaxo. Likes. Someone." I tried to get it into my head. I just couldn't get the fact straight. "Victoria, Alonzo! Did you happen to watch Quaxo at the ball?"

"Maia, why? What do you have up your sleeve?" Alonzo instantly asked me.

"I did, Maia. He spent most of the time ju-" Victoria was telling me, when Alonzo but in.

"Just dancing." Alonzo obviously watched Quaxo and didn't want to tell. He moved closer to Victoria and whispered, so that only she could here. "We promised Quaxo that we wouldn't tell Maia what he was doing, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Victoria wasn't very good at whispering. "I remember now!" She faced me and said "Maia, we are against the of telling you what Quaxie was doing."

"Okay, I will just have to figure out myself. Have fun, kits. I have to meet up with Munkustrap in a bit, so I am going to start heading out. Bye!" I rushed out of the house in search of Munkustrap.

-Munkustrap, reporting for duty-

"Maia, has Quaxo been acting weird?" Munk and I were talking about the ball before, but then the real reason both of them stayed came up.

"Yeah, he said he liked someone and then went crying in his room. Has Tugger been acting weird?"

"Yes, he came in jumping up and down while saying 'I love him! I love him!' over and over. He eventually started whispering stuff. I only understood one thing he said."

"What did you understand?" I questioned quickly, right after he finished his sentence.

"I understood that who ever this person is 'A beauty in black'. That is how Tugger said it. I don't really get why he'd say that part. There is only two toms with a bunch of black on the coat, Alonzo and Quaxo."

"Maybe he is talking about a outsider? Maybe he is talking about one of my brothers…" We stared at each other for a minute, thinking of who these cats the our brothers are.

"I think Tugger likes Quaxo and Quaxo likes Tugger. I think they would make the Junkyard an interesting place with them as mates, don't you?" He said to me.

"Yeah… I just don't know how everyone else would feel about that, Munk. They would probably shun them. I don't want that to happen to Quaxo." I looked at the ground and Munkustrap lifted my head to look at him again.

"So, you want to break their love?" He said, straight to my face.

"No, I want to make the Junkyard learn to love how they are."

"Gay. The term is gay, Maia. That is a good idea though… We should try it! For their sake!"

"For their sake!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to the center together.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Munkustrap asked when we arrived at our destination.

"I don't really know." I told him. "Maybe we can mention the term gay to them and see how they react, then we will know how they will react later on."

"I sure am glad you are a smart cat, Maia." Munkustrap smiled and then he lead the way to our first cat we would ask, Mungojerrie.

"Mungojerrie! Can we ask you a question?" I asked the tom.

"Sure, Maia. What's up?" Mungojerrie said, seemingly calm at the time.

"How would you feel if there was a gay couple in the Junkyard?" Munkustrap questioned Mungojerrie.

"This is about Quaxo and Tugger, isn't it? They seemed very into each other at the ball, constantly looking at each other with smiles." Mungojerrie obviously looked at Munk and I's younger siblings more than we did.

"What! Is this what Victoria and Alonzo said that they couldn't tell me?" I faced Mungojerrie and said "No, we just wanted to know."

We asked every cat in the Junkyard the same question, good enough results. Mostly everyone just said that they wouldn't have to deal with it. "Just wait…" I told each one with that response.

-Back to the main targets, Quaxo and Tugger-

There he sat, crying on his bed. He was holding a picture, but I couldn't see who was in the said picture. It seemed like two figures. He stared at the picture and said "Why? Why, you coward!" in a loud and sharp voice.

I slowly walked over to Quaxo and threw my arms around him. "What are you looking at, Quaxo? Is that you and Tugger?"

"What! No!" Quaxo jumped and covered the picture with his hands. "Maybe, Maia… Don't tell me you heard me talking." He looked up at me, just staring.

"I only heard you calling yourself a coward, Quaxo." I said and looked away from him.

He sighed with relief. I guess he was talking to himself for longer. "That is a relief, but I can't hide this forever… Can I?" He was still looking at me, even though I moved my face.

"Well, you tell who you want to. It would eventually go to everyone, though. Tell him, Quaxo." I had to tell him I knew in some way. I don't think telling him to go to his crush and say that he likes him is the best way, but it will do.

"You're right, I'll go!" He got up and ran out of the room. He only stopped for one second. "Thanks, Maia!"

"You're welcome, Quaxo." I didn't yell it like he did, but I said it.

-Meet up-

I may or may not have followed Quaxo… I saw Munkustrap hiding in the bush after I told him that Quaxo was confessing!

"Hey, cutie." I saw Quaxo swear under his breath. He still continued, though. Everyone stared at him and then Tugger. It was kind of weird… did everyone else know to? They literally made a path from Quaxo to Tugger.

"Yes, Misty?" Tugger looked like his confident smile was replaced with a embarrassed, kind of, smile.

I looked over at Munkustrap, he to was wide eyed. He started go out of the bush to get a better look and I might have ended up yelling something… "Get in there!" I think everyone thought that I was talking to my little brother and his tom friend.

"Maia! Did you follow me?" He looked at me and I looked at Munkustrap, for an excuse. Quaxo looked in the direction of which I was looking. "Munkustrap? I can't believe you two. Maia, you know I would have told you everything. What is the point of this?"

"Ignore us, Quaxo. Just go back to what you were doing. We'll leave, I promise." I had to say promise! I could not break a promise. I grabbed Munkustrap's hand and led him to an old car.

"Follow me, Misty." Tugger held his hand out for Quaxo. They went to the spot that they always were. It was a safe spot for the two, they had figured that out when they were younger.

-Note-

There will be a next chapter, chapter 4. It will be the last chapter and probably shorter than the rest. It will show what happens between Quaxo and Tugger. Also, if you are wondering why Quaxo is being called Misty by Tugger then here is why. You may know that Quaxo and were both played by Jacob Brent in the movie production of the musical. Well, since Quaxo and both had a more feminine body shape, so Tugger gave him a more girly nickname. Misty seemed to fit basically because it reminded me of how mystical this pair is. I was think about making the spelling Mysty instead of Misty. What do you think?


End file.
